1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved hollow wall fastener of the type designed for longitudinal insertion in a hole formed in a wall panel between the inner and outer surface. More particularly, the hollow wall fastener of the present invention is especially well adapted for use with gypsum board, dry wall or various types of wall panels. The hollow wall fastener is insertable from the outer surface of the panel and is then secured against pull out by contact against the inner or blind side of the panel which is normally not accessible.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great number of toggle type prior art fasteners have been developed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,374,926; 1,374,905; 1,374,959; 1,694,494; 2,132,284; 2,565,391; 2,682,190; 2,733,629; 2,998,743 and 3,168,850, disclose toggle type fasteners employing separate spring elements for biasing a toggle element into a toggle locking position once inside a hollow wall after insertion of the element from an opening in the outer surface of the wall panel. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,908,196 and 3,707,898 employ toggle type fasteners wherein a cam surface is engageable with the threaded end of a screw fastening bolt which is operable to move the toggle into a locking position.
Other types of toggle fasteners utilize a screw fastener for drawing up a toggle nut and some of these type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,707,898 and 3,872,768. U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,024 shows a toggle fastener with an integral plastic hinge for moving the toggle to the locking position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,547 shows a toggle arrangement wherein a resilient strap is interconnected to the toggle element and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,040,341 and 1,374,924 show toggle fasteners wherein the toggle element is freely pivotable into the locking position without aid from springs, cams, screw fasteners or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hollow wall fastener for use in hollow walls behind an opening in a wall panel between the inner and outer faces thereof.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hollow wall fastener of the character described which is low in cost, easy to install and reliable in operation to provide good holding or fastening characteristics for elements secured thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hollow wall fastener of the character described which employs an integrally formed deflectable finger for biasing the toggle element into locking position after insertion of the fastener in the opening of a wall panel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a toggle wall fastener of the character described wherein screw fasteners, cams and/or separate spring devices are not needed for biasing the toggle element into a locking position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved toggle type hollow wall fastener wherein the toggle element is constructed so that it is also biased by gravity into a toggle locking position after the element clears the inside blind surface of the wall panel.